Chemistry of Chocolate
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami wants Kaiba to try chocolate, but the other won’t eat it, so Yami has to give him five good reasons to love it. Prideshipping


This is probably the geekiest/ romantic thing I have ever written!

But knowing Yami and Kaiba, they could turn chocolate into a chemistry project if given the chance! You know, I would probably do the same thing if the colonel didn't want chocolate and I had to convince her to try some, but we both like chocolate, still we could do it for kicks. XD

This idea came to me from a section in Mental Floss's Condensed Knowledge book and they mentioned the chemistry as to why chocolate is good for both your relationship and body. And Yami is going to tell you everything from that section.

I OWN NOTHING!

Summery: Yami wants Kaiba to try chocolate, but the other won't eat it, so Yami has to give him five good reasons to love it.

Pairing: Prideshipping

Warning: You will be educated!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Chemistry of Chocolate**

**KaibaxYami one-shot**

* * *

Crinkle.

"What are you doing Yami?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing; let me see what that is in your hand."

"Here."

"What is that?"

"Its chocolate, now eat it."

Kaiba looked at the small square of milk chocolate held between the thumb and index finger of the right hand of his short lover as the boy sat on his desk in his office at Kaiba Corp.

Yami sighed as he waved the tiny delicacy in front of Kaiba's eyes. "You need to put something in your mouth rather then coffee Seto."

"I put you in my mouth." The CEO smirked, making Yami blush and glare at him.

"Shut up you pervert. I mean something aside from THOSE two items of your regular diet. Now eat the damn chocolate." Yami continued to move the little sweet thing in Kaiba's face, ticking him off when Kaiba looked away.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should eat that sugar induced thing that women go gaga over when they are having issues or while hanging out with other crazy women? And don't you know that chocolate is bad for you?"

Yami looked at him, a devilish smirk slowly formed on his face as he looked at Kaiba. He held up his open left hand and placed it in front of the eyes of his taller lover. "I'll give you five good reasons as to why chocolate is good for you."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, not liking the smirk. "Go on…"

Yami sighed and took the glasses off Kaiba's face and placed them on his own. "Got look smart if I'm going to act like it." He winked.

"Alright Seto, here is fact number one. Chocolate contains compounds like phenylethylamine or PEA, tryamine, and theobromine, all of which can make you feel swell. These compounds have mildly stimulatory and pleasure-causing effects because their shapes are similar to neurotransmitters, the brain chemicals that travel between nerve cells to help you interpret and react to your environment. Neurotransmitters like the catecholamine are responsible for feelings of wellbeing and contentment. Guess what? The chocolate compounds look a lot like these feel-good neurotransmitters. When PEA bumps into a nerve cell, a regular love-fest ensures, and all feels right with the world." He smirked.

Kaiba blinked and looked at him. Yami then continued on with his data. "Now here is what a lot of people don't know, chocolate is actually good for the old ticker!" Yami smiled as he poked Kaiba in the chest, just about where his heart is.

"A bar of dark chocolate contains ten times as many phenols as an orange and four times as much as beets. Why calculate phenol content? Phenols have been shown to inhibit blood clots by thinning the blood. Thinner blood is easier for the heart to pump, and decrease in clots means fewer heart attacks. And science is finally supporting what lovers have intuited for centuries- the gift of chocolate isn't only _from_ the heart; it's also good _for_ the heart!"

He then held up the chocolate piece again as he almost put it in his mouth but went back to talking.

"Those being said, remember: moderation is the key. Some doctors now recommend a glass or two of red wine to add phenols to the diet, and eating only 1.5 five ounces of dark chocolate will equal that phenol intake. Quadrupling that dosage would be fun, but don't expect a doctor to recommend it." The red-eyed boy laughed, making Kaiba roll his eyes.

"Alright, now you have three more reasons to make me eat that thing." He spoke, pointing to the piece in Yami's hand. Yami sighed, blowing a loose bang from his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Smart-Pants, here's number three. It wards off magnesium deficiency. Many of the enzymes in your cells require metals like magnesium to work. A magnesium deficiency can be a factor in anything from asthma to diabetes, migraines, stuttering, or even premenstrual syndrome, which both of us don't need to worry about since we are not girls. Anyway, food cravings can be the body's way of telling you about diet deficiencies, so to satisfy your cravings, why not grab a chocolate bar and enjoy?"

Yami shrugged before looking at Kaiba who only leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Continue love, I want to see what else you know."

"Alright, number four: it puts a little 'zip' in your step. A 'little' sip is the key part of this chocolate fact- chocolate contains caffeine, which is what your diet is partially made up of." Kaiba only smirk at that statement.

"In a normal serving of milk chocolate, about six ounces, there are thirty-six milligrams of the stimulant. You'd have to have almost three serving compare with the jolt you'd get fro ma cup of coffee. Either way, candy bar or morning coffee, caffeine is the stimulant of choice, at it works to block the off button for the stimulatory pathway found in all cells. When caffeine is around there's no signal to stop, so the pathway keeps on going and going and going- and so do you." Yami smiled.

Kaiba nodded as a response to Yami's little statement. "And what is the last fact you have for me?" He looked at Yami who only smirked.

The boy removed the glasses from his face, pushed all of Kaiba's paper work to the floor, along with his damage-proof laptop, and crawled in front of him. He took the sweet, little morsel that Yami had said was good for you, he licked one of the corners until it was wet and lightly covered his lips with it before placing it into his mouth.

Kaiba blushed at the action and was wide-eyed when Yami kissed him, and when Yami opened his mouth, Kaiba got the taste of milk chocolate on his tongue, Yami first fact was right, it does cause your brain to go crazy. He kissed back deeply before pulling away.

"Well you convinced me… even if it was kinda nerdy for someone like you."

Yami only responded by pushing him out of his chair and onto the floor before going to work on the rest of his candy.

TBC

* * *

I'm craving chocolate right now. Oh man, this was so weird to do, but I just love facts, I could read them all day long if given the chance, but this! I took it a step further and mad a whole one-shot around it!

YAY!

Please review.


End file.
